


Erisol Comic

by NEONTURBO_BONK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONTURBO_BONK/pseuds/NEONTURBO_BONK
Summary: redrom erisol sux ass and eridan is a loser
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Erisol Comic

sollux kicks eridan in the bulge. eridan dies

**Author's Note:**

> redrom erisol sux ass and eridan is a loser


End file.
